


The One

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Princess Y/N of Mayennya has never been in love before and she’s tired of waiting. She is tired of watching as everyone around her falls in love while she remains alone. When her cousins, King T’Challa and Prince N’Jadaka, come to ring in the new year, they bring along a new face. And with one look, Princess Y/N is smitten.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. First Meet

You looked eagerly around the ballroom amazed. You never got used to how magnificent the room looked after it had been decorated. It was time to celebrate the new year, and the tradition in your kingdom was to celebrate for an entire week. This celebration included everyone in the kingdom and neighboring kingdoms. Everyone was invited to join the festivities in the castle. This week-long celebration gave everyone the chance to relax and get to know one another. You had invited your friends from college to come to celebrate with you and you were excited to see them again. **  
**

Your cousins, T'Challa, N'Jadaka, and Shuri, and your Aunt Ramonda, from the kingdom of Wakanda, had been the first to respond to their invitation and they would be arriving within the next few days. They had been very busy since King T’Chaka had passed nearly four years ago. Soon after his passing, your cousin T’Challa had become king and opened Wakanda’s borders to the rest of the world. It had been a sign that they were ready to show the world what had kept their kingdom thriving since the beginning of time. Few people knew that Wakanda had been built on top of a mountain of the most indestructible metal in the world. Everyone knew that Vibranium had existed once upon a time, but, no one knew that Wakanda had spent thousands of years mining it. Wakandans were afraid that if they had shared their resources with the rest of the world, they would have been colonized and exploited. So, Wakanda had kept up the front that they were a poor kingdom, and always refused aid from other kingdoms.

You were also excited to see the two Princes of Asgard, Thor and Loki, but they wouldn’t be coming until later in the week. Growing up, they had often kept you entertained with their constant fighting. Hanging around the two, you could tell that they loved each other. You knew Loki looked up to his older brother, Thor, and that Thor adored Loki. Growing up, Thor was the loud and in your face type, where Loki was the more reserved and quiet type. You had a lot in common with both Princes, and you loved spending time with both of them. It had been years since you had seen them and the last you had heard, Thor had become King of Asgard.

Above all else, you were excited to see your best friends, Wanda and Pietro, from the neighboring Kingdom of Sokovia. You had met the twins in school when you went away to college, and the three of you had become thick as thieves. You and Wanda were roommates during your entire time in college which is how you met Pietro. Wanda studied Psychology, while you chose to follow your life’s passion. Pietro, though, being the athletic person that he was, chose to study sports management. The three of you had spent so much time together, that you became their unofficial triplet.

You continued to walk around the ballroom, your excitement for the party increased with each minute.

“I’m constantly amazed at how beautiful this place is before a party.”

You turned and smiled at the woman beside you. “I feel the same way, Naliyah. You’ve always had an eye for these things.”

“That I have, sister,” she chuckled before she slipped her arm through yours. “Walk with me.”

The two of you walked through the ballroom doors and into the garden. You walked along the path for a few moments before she continued.

“You were probably too young to remember this, but when we were younger, you got lost in these gardens,” she chuckled. “Mother and father had thrown one of their infamous parties for your birthday and the kingdom celebrated well into the morning. But, after everyone had gone home, no one could find you. I remember we searched for what seemed like hours looking for you, only to find you curled up under a bench sleeping. Mother and father fussed after you for a week straight after we found you. They never found out how you slipped out of the ballroom without anyone noticing.”

You smiled at the mention of your parents, “I miss them so much, Naliyah. It’s been so hard without them.”

“It has,” she affirmed. “This has been the most difficult thing we’ve ever had to do, but I have you and you have me.”

“You also have your husband, Naliyah, and soon you’ll have a son as well,” you responded.

“And you’ll still have me, Y/N,” Naliyah assured you. “No one will ever come between us.“

"If you say so,” you mumbled.

Naliyah sighed as if she was going to continue, but she didn’t. The two of you walked in silence for a few minutes before she spoke once more.

“Are you happy, Y/N?” she asked.

“What?”

“Are you happy?” she repeated. “I mean, after everything that’s happened, you walk around as if everything is okay. But is everything okay? Jackson and I are worried about you, Y/N.”

You halted your movements and looked at your sister. _Really_ looked at her. To the average person, your sister would look to be her normal self. Well, as normal as a Queen could look. But to you, someone that has spent their entire life with her knew better.

“I’m content,” you admitted after a few moments of thinking.

“That’s not good enough, Y/N,” Naliyah scolded. “You deserve happiness.”

“It’s extremely hard to be happy when everyone around you has someone,” you responded. How could she not see that?

“What are you talking about?”

You sighed, “What I’m talking about is I’ve never felt that I’ve truly belonged anywhere. I mean, how could I when everyone around me has had their soulmate practically handed to them?”

You hugged yourself and turned away from her. “Everyone I love has their soulmate. I’m tired of waiting.”

“Y/N, you have to be patient,” Naliyah said in an attempt to console you.

“Do you know how many times I’ve heard that?” you cried. “It’s all I’ve been hearing my entire life, and I’m sick of it!”

“Pardon the intrusion, Your Majesty, Your Highness,” a voice interrupted you. “Your guests are beginning to arrive for the celebration.

You let out a deep sigh before dismissing the messenger with a ‘THANK YOU.’

“Y/N,” your sister started.

“I think Wanda and Pietro are here,” you cut her off. “They said they’d be here today.” you turned and left without waiting for her reply.

Upon reentering the castle, you were engulfed in a tight embrace. You knew who held you at that moment, and without any warning, you released all the tears that you had been holding in. 

“My sweet girl, what’s wrong?” Wanda’s thick accent washed over you as you cried. You felt her lead you away from the entrance to one of the many rooms nearby, and you didn’t attempt to answer her until your tears had subsided. By the time you were finished, Pietro had found and joined you two, and he had perched himself on the floor next to you. 

Wanda and Pietro knew how much not having your soulmate affected you. You had spent many nights talking about it in college. At first, you didn’t mind because you thought you would find someone during your time there. But as the years passed, and nothing had changed, your view on the matter got dimmer.

“Y/N,” Pietro spoke first. “I know this is hard, and you hate hearing it, but you have to be patient. This is one of those things that you can’t force. You have no control over this, and you just have to wait.”

You pouted because you knew he was right. “I don’t like it, Pietro.”

“I know, but when you do get to meet your soulmate, it’ll be that much sweeter.” You nodded in acceptance. “I’ll tell you what,” he continued. “I’ll be your date to the party tomorrow night. We’ll dance the night away and forget all your troubles.”

“That sounds nice,” you agreed. Spending time with Wanda and Pietro always made you feel better. You just hoped you could make it through the party.

~~~~~

The party had been going on for hours, and you still hadn’t seen or heard from T’Challa or N'Jadaka. Upon their arrival, Shuri and Aunt Ramonda reassured you that N’Jadaka and T’Challa would be there soon.

As the night wore on, Pietro kept his promise and danced with you. You felt a bit bad for occupying his time, but he reassured you that he didn’t mind. After one particularly long dance with Pietro and Wanda, you made your way to the refreshments. While you ate and drank, you watched your guests mingle and dance with each other. A smile fell onto your lips because you loved seeing everyone so happy. An energy in the room filled your heart with joy. You had been buzzing all night with excitement and something that you couldn’t quite put your finger on, but you didn’t waste your time thinking about it. You pushed the feeling to the back of your mind and continued to enjoy the celebration. You were so focused on watching everyone enjoy themselves, that you didn’t realize that you weren’t alone anymore.

“You always did have a sweet tooth, Y/N,” a familiar voice rumbled next to you. 

“I remember that too. I also remember she would never share with us, T,” N'Jadaka responded while he laughed.

“T’Challa! N'Jadaka!” you exclaimed as you hugged them separately. “I’ve missed you two so much! I thought you were going to miss the party!”

They both chuckled. “We wouldn’t miss this for the world, Y/N. Next year, you must come to Wakanda for the New Year celebrations,” T’Challa requested.

“You remember Okoye and Ayo?” N'Jadaka asked as he stepped aside allowing you to see the two women.

“Of course I remember them; they taught me how to defend myself,” you smiled as you reached forward to embrace the two women. They were members of the Dora Milaje, the all-women warriors that served and protected the King of Wakanda. You’d spent countless days training with Okoye and Ayo before you went off to college.

“What took you so long to get here?” you asked before you resumed eating.

“We had to make a stop in Verona,” N’Jadaka answered. “T needed to pick up a friend before we got here.”

“Why was Nakia in Verona?” you asked.

“We didn’t pick up Nakia, but she will be joining us tomorrow,” T’Challa clarified. “I had to pick up an old college buddy, but I seem to have lost him in the crowd.” T’Challa scanned the crowd looking for his friend. You were eager to meet this buddy of his. 

“There he is,” T’Challa stated as he raised his hand to wave someone over. 

You turned in the direction that they were looking in and froze. You watched as the man came closer and you swallowed the lump in your throat. The buzzing feeling that you had tried to ignore all evening intensified. Your eyes traveled over his suit covered body as he approached the group. He had to be at least 6 feet tall, broad shoulders, and smooth dark brown skin. You snapped out of your daze when he finally reached the group.

“Princess Y/N, this is my good friend Prince Samuel Wilson of Verona,” T’Challa began his introductions. “Prince Samuel, this is my younger cousin, Princess Y/N of Mayennya.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Prince Samuel,” you squeaked as you locked eyes with him. You felt your heart thrum when the buzzing stopped. His lips quirked as if he knew what you were feeling. As if he felt it too. You swallowed thickly as you slowly raised your hand and placed it in his and you shivered. You heard your heart thud against your chest when he placed a kiss to your knuckles. Time stood still as he pulled back and ran his thumb over your knuckles.

“Pleasure’s all mine, Princess,” he responded, his voice low, without breaking eye contact.

“Please, call me ‘Y/N’,” you said, your voice just above a whisper.

“Only if you call me ‘Sam’,” he replied with a wink as he let your hand go. 

You nodded your head and smiled. “So, Sam, are you planning on staying for the entire week? Or are you returning to Verona soon?”

“I hadn’t planned on staying,” he began and licked his lips before he continued. “But I am finding Mayennya holds more beauty than I once thought.”

You ducked your head and smiled at his words. Of all the parties your kingdom has hosted, what was it about this one that made Prince Samuel come?

You were jolted out of your thoughts when you heard someone call your name from behind you. You looked over your shoulder and you spotted Wanda and Pietro heading your way. When they reached you, you introduced them to the group before you slipped back into your thoughts. You snuck glances at Sam as everyone talked and enjoyed each other’s company. He was like no other man you’d met before. He had an infectious sense of humor that had everyone laughing, and his smile lit up his entire face. He was charming and handsome, and there was something pulling you towards him. Something that you couldn’t see, but you felt it.

As the night wore on, you felt yourself becoming restless. You wanted to dance, but Pietro had been snagged by one of the many other girls in attendance. You pursed your lips a bit as you continued to sway to the music.

“Would you care to dance?” 

Sam’s sudden voice jolted you from your thoughts, and you refocused your eyes on him. He stood in front of you as everyone in the group watched. You stood there staring at him for a moment before you felt a nudge on your side prompting you to answer.

“Um, yes?” It came out as a question and your face warmed in embarrassment. You cleared your throat and responded again. “Yes, I would love to.”

His smile lit up his face as he took hold of your hand and guided you to the dance floor. You looked over your shoulder at Wanda as she smiled at the two of you. Your heart was hammering in your chest. What was it about this man? You’d just met him, and he had such an effect on you. 

Sam hummed as he lifted your hands to his shoulders, his hands found their home on your hips. He swayed back and forth to the music, and you couldn’t help but lay your head on his chest. You listened to the beating of his heart as your eyes slid closed. You felt a sense of calm wash over you as his hands slid to pull you closer to him. 

You felt safe. How is it that you could feel so safe with someone that you just met? You opened your eyes and looked up at him to find him already staring at you. He had a gentle smile on his lips as if he knew what you were thinking.

“This feels right,” he said.

And it clicked, because it did feel right.


	2. First Kiss

The morning following the party, you had hoped to see Prince Sam, but your duties to your kingdom and the celebration kept you two apart. Your sister, the queen, had heard about Prince Sam and how you spent a majority of the night dancing with him and she was genuinely excited for you. Your mind continued to drift back to the night you met him and how you spent the rest of the night practically glued to his side.

Later that day, Nakia finally made it to the castle and you were there to greet her when she arrived. You loved seeing her whenever you got the chance to.

“Nakia! Oh, how I’ve missed you,” you cried as you embraced her in a warm hug.

“I’ve missed you as well, Y/N,” she responded. “It’s been too long. You have to come to visit us soon.”

“And how’s the baby bump doing?” you asked and smiled when she took hold of your hand and placed it on her belly.

“Baby is fine, more than fine actually,” she laughed. “Constantly kicking, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“That is amazing,” you gushed. “I’m so happy for you, Nakia. You and T deserve this so much.”

“And so do you, Princess, you deserve happiness just like the rest of us,” she whispered softly. “Speaking of, have you had a chance to meet Prince Samuel?”

Your face lit up at the mention of Sam and you tried to hide your smile.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Nakia chuckled.

“Wait,” you paused. “What do you mean ‘speaking of’?”

Nakia winked, “I’ll let him tell you about it. But now, I must go find my husband. You know I haven’t seen him in over a week?” Nakia began to walk away from you and towards where she and T’Challa would be staying.

You stood there for a moment more and thought about what she said. What did she mean about she would let him tell you? Tell you what? It was eating you up inside, not knowing, and you couldn’t find out because you didn’t know where he was.

Pushing it to the back of your mind, you continued on with your day, hoping that you would get to see him sometime soon.

Luck wasn’t on your side. How could the universe send you such an amazing man, and not let you spend any time with him? It wasn’t fair. Two days after the party, and you were restless. You still hadn’t gotten a chance to spend any time with Sam, and you were beyond annoyed. You constantly thought about what Nakia said when she arrived at the castle and you were no closer to finding out what she meant.

You spent the entire day with Wanda at your side as you mingled with some of your guests as they continued to arrive from their kingdoms. King Thor and Prince Loki of Asgard had finally made an appearance and you spent some time catching up with them.

When you were not greeting guests, you were theorizing with Wanda out in the garden about what Nakia had meant. It was still bothering you, mainly because you hadn’t gotten a chance to ask Sam or T’Challa what Nakia had meant.

“You know, the carnival is tonight,” Wanda pointed out. “No one misses the carnival, so I’m sure he’ll be there. We’ll meet up with everyone, and you can spend time with him and find out what Nakia meant.”

You cocked your head to the side, “You’re right! You’re freaking brilliant, Wanda!” You hopped up off the ground and helped her up. You giggled as you brushed off the grass from your clothes and headed back to the castle to get ready for the carnival. All you could do was hope that Sam would be there too.

+

When you arrived at the carnival, you could barely contain your excitement. This was your favorite part of the entire celebration. When you were younger, you enjoyed the rides more than anything else, but now, you enjoyed the games more. You loved winning as many stuffed animals and handing them out to others. You also loved the food. Your stomach growled when the sweet smell of funnel cakes from a nearby booth drifted under your nose. You had no choice but to get one.

You tugged on Wanda’s hand and made your way over to the booth. You tapped your foot in excitement as the two of you waited in line for the treat.

“Told you we’d find her here,” N’Jadaka said from behind you, causing you to turn around.

“Hey,” you shouted over the carnival music. “Funnel cakes are the best!”

“I agree,” T’Challa said as he pulled you into an embrace. You embraced your cousins and Nakia as your eyes searched for Sam.

“Where’s Sam?” you asked after you had hugged Shuri, your heart deflated a bit because you didn’t see him.

“He’s—”

“Right here,” Sam’s voice cut through from behind you and you turned around.

You didn’t think you’d ever get used to the feeling you got when you saw him. You felt warm all over and your heart beat a little bit faster. Everyone around you seemed to melt away whenever you looked into his eyes as if it was just the two of you standing there. And you would never tire of feeling this way because of him.

“You wanna take a walk with me?” he asked, his voice low enough so that only you could hear.

You nodded and turned and told Wanda that you’d see her later during the fireworks. Funnel cake forgotten, you placed your hand in Sam’s awaiting hand and followed as he led you away from the group.

Sam made sure to not let your hand go as you walked through the crowd. You spotted a game up ahead of you and you pulled him towards it.

“Let’s play this game, Sam!”

He chuckled as the game operator explained the game. “You’ve got five tries to pop three balloons. You pop all five, you get to choose from the top row. You pop four; you choose from the middle row, and if you pop three, you can choose from the bottom row.”

Before you could grab the darts, Sam took them and turned to look at you.

“A kiss for good luck?” he asked. You smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek before taking a step back. He winked at you before he easily threw the darts one by one popping five balloons.

You clapped your hands and bounced with excitement before you pointed to the large teddy bear that you wanted.

“Now I have to win you one!” you exclaimed as you pulled him to another game.

This game, you had to toss at least four rings onto any of the glass milk bottles to win a prize. You handed Sam your teddy bear before you grabbed the six rings and took your stance to get ready to throw.

“Wait a minute, Princess, you forgot something,” Sam warned just before you swung your arm. You turned to face him, and he cupped your face and placed a kiss on your forehead. “That’s one for your first throw.” Then he kissed both cheeks, “For your second and third throws.” Then he placed the fourth kiss on your nose, “For your fourth throw. Good luck.”

Your face was hot when he stepped away from you. You took a deep breath to collect yourself and threw the first ring. You held your breath as you watched it bounce onto one of the milk bottles. You cheered when the ring spun around and settled on the neck of the bottle.

“One down, three to go,” you whispered before tossing the second one.

Sam laughed when the ring landed on the bottle right next to your first one. You were getting more and more excited. You really wanted to win a stuffed animal for him.

The third ring landed on a bottle in the back row. Your heartbeat picked up. You were going to win him a stuffed animal. You took your final throw and you watched as the ring landed on top of another ring.

“YESSS!!!!” you cheered. “Sam, pick one out!” You watched as he smiled down at you before he pointed to a large bird.

“A falcon?” you asked. “Why a falcon?”

Sam shrugged, “It’s what the call me back home.”

“Why?” you tried to switch stuffed animals with him, but he shook his head.

“I want you to keep that one.”

“Only if you keep the bear,” you offered.

Sam smiled and you couldn’t help but smile back. You loved how much he smiled because it warmed your heart.

He took your hand once again, and the two of you began to walk again. You spotted another funnel cake cart, and before you could ask, Sam pulled you towards it. He ordered the largest one while you chose the toppings and grabbed the forks. You two sat at a table near the back of the seating area so that you could have some privacy. While you ate the funnel cake, Sam told you stories of his childhood and how he came to meet T’Challa.

“Speaking of T’Challa,” you said after you had eaten the last mouthful of funnel cake. “Nakia said something interesting when she got to the castle yesterday.”

Sam quirked his eyebrow and waited for you to continue.

“When she got here, she asked if we had met already, almost as if our meeting had been planned.” you waited for his response and were a bit taken aback when he chuckled.

“Alright, you caught me,” he said and sat back in his chair. “It was planned.”

You frowned at his declaration, “What do you mean ‘planned’?“

“I’d been wanting to meet you for a while now, Y/N,” he admitted. “Last summer, I spent some time in Wakanda. While I was there, the Queen Mother took to showing me family pictures and telling me about everyone in your family.”

You listened intently as he spoke and fiddled with your fork.

“When she stopped at your picture, I knew I had to meet you,” he shrugged. “I knew there was something special, and I was drawn to you. I’d asked T’Challa about you a couple of times but it never seemed like the right time to meet you.” He reached across the table and took your hands in his. “And when T’Challa told me about your celebration, I had to come. It was the perfect opportunity to meet you.”

“Wow,” you whispered. “I don’t know what to say.” You let out a nervous chuckle. “You felt that after seeing my picture one time?” He nodded. “Did you know that we were soulmates?”

Sam shook his head, “I didn’t. I knew that you were special in some way, but I didn’t think it would be this.” His thumb ran over your knuckles. “I’ve been waiting for you my whole life, Y/N, and now that I’ve found you it feels like I’m complete. You’re the piece that was missing.”

You ducked your head and smiled. “You can’t say things like that, Sam.”

“Why not? I mean them,” he responded, and the sincerity in his voice made you look up. “Come on,” he said as he stood. “It’s almost time for the fireworks.”

Sam pulled you out of your seat and you both reached for your prizes. After Sam made sure that neither of you had forgotten anything, he slipped his hand in yours and you two began to walk to the nearby field. Your walk was silent, but it was comfortable. You thought about what he had said, and it filled your heart with so much joy. You couldn’t believe you were that lucky to have him as a soulmate. Maybe waiting had been a good idea.

When you reached the field, you quickly found your friends. When the two of you approached them, Wanda took notice of the large stuffed animals and smiled at you.

“Where have you been!” Pietro yelled when he spotted you and pulled you in for a hug.

“Around,” you said as you returned it.

“You have to tell me everything later,” Wanda whispered when Pietro let you go. “I thought you two were going to miss the fireworks; you got here just in time.” she joked.

When the fireworks started, you stood next to Sam. You loved watching fireworks; you always had. You loved how they lit up the sky and how you could feel them explode from their tubing through the earth.

Even though you and Sam stood side by side, you could feel his eyes on you. You turned to face him and smiled. Even though you had only known each other for a few days, you missed being in his arms. The way he held you mad you feel safer than you had ever felt before. His arms were where you wanted to be, so you wrapped his arms around you and relaxed into them. Your head found its spot on his chest right above his heart and your soul sang. His heartbeat matched yours.

The fireworks and the gasps from the crowd around you two faded away as he held you. You were safe and warm right here in his arms. You pouted when you felt him pull back a bit, but the look in his eyes when you looked at him quieted all your thoughts. Sam cupped your cheek with one hand and ran his thumb under your bottom lip. This was it. He was going to kiss you. You tried to keep your excitement contained, but somehow he felt it and he smirked. You glanced at his lips before locking eyes with him again and he slowly inched his face closer to yours.

Your breath picked up in anticipation. This is what you have been waiting for since the moment you met, and he was dragging it out. You rose yourself up on your toes in an attempt to bring him closer, but he pulled back and smiled.

“Be patient, Y/N,” he gently scolded.

You lowered yourself back to the ground and waited. He wanted to be in control of this, and you knew it.

“I’m going to kiss you, Princess, there’s no doubt about that,” he said after a moment of silence between the two of you.

His hand still cradled your cheek while the other tightened around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You could feel your heart speed up as he began to bring his lips closer to yours. Your eyes slid closed just before his lips brushed against yours. Your heart exploded at that moment. He wasn’t even fully kissing you yet and you felt like you were in heaven. He pressed his lips more firmly against yours and you moaned. You knew his lips were soft, but you never imagined they were THIS soft. Your hands moved from around his waist to grip the front of his shirt when he ran his tongue against the seam of your lips. You parted your lips and he sighed when his tongue touched yours.

_Is this what it feels like_? You thought to yourself. Your heart overflowed with joy as the two of you kissed. You felt as if your heart was going to beat right out of your chest. How did he manage to create such a response from you in such a short time? This man, your soulmate, you were ready to take on the world with him by your side.

You felt him begin to pull back but that only made you follow him. He smiled against your lips before he pulled back completely, the arm around your waist held you in place.

“Y/N,” he mumbled with his forehead against yours as you shook your head ‘ _no_.’

You reached up and pulled him back to you and kissed him again and he smiled as he gave in. There was no way you were ever going to stop kissing him. You weren’t sure how long you kissed him, and quite frankly you didn’t care. All you cared about was this moment of pleasure and knowing that there were many more to come.

When he pulled back from you for the second time, you let him. As you became aware of your surroundings once again, you heard your friends cheering and you placed your forehead against his chest embarrassed. You felt your face heat up, and you tried to calm your breathing, but you couldn’t. Your heart was racing, and you knew Sam’s was as well. You wanted nothing but to stay right where you were with him, but you knew you couldn’t. His hands rubbed your back as he chuckled at your embarrassment.

“Y/N, it’s time to head back to the castle,” he stated before he kissed the crown of your head. The two of you rejoined the group and walked back to the castle, hand in hand.


	3. Inseparable & Playfulness

Kissing Sam quickly became your favorite pastime and you kissed him every time you got the chance. You couldn’t believe that you had spent all these years not kissing him, but you were content on making up for lost time. Sam didn’t mind all of the kisses either, he often initiated them.

Knowing that Sam would be returning to Verona soon weighed heavily on your mind, so you spent as much time with him as possible during the New Year’s celebration. You dreaded the day that he would tell you that he had to return home. But he had yet to bring it up, so neither did you.

It was New Year’s Eve, and the days’ celebrations weren’t scheduled to start until later that evening, so you planned on spending as much time with Sam as you could. But to your surprise, Sam had planned a date for the two of you.

“Where are we going, Sam?” you asked as he pulled you through the streets of Mayennya. When Sam arrived at the doors of your wing at the castle, you were a bit shocked to see him. When he told you that he had made plans for the two of you, you quickly got dressed and followed him.

Sam threw you a sideways glance, “It’s a surprise, Y/N.” He continued to tug you along as you took notice of your surroundings. Growing up, you’d spent a lot of time exploring your kingdom. So after a few moments, you knew where he was taking you, but you didn’t know why. You wanted to ask questions, but you chose to enjoy whatever Sam had planned.

As you continued to walk, Sam would stop at random times to place a kiss on your lips or your forehead, and you swore that your heart stopped beating each time he kissed you. He consumed you, invaded all of your senses, and you welcomed it.

When you finally reached your destination, you smiled. The flowers in the field were in full bloom and they went on for as far as the eye could see. You closed your eyes and listened as birds chirped in the distance and as butterflies fluttered around. You felt the sun against your brown skin, and you reached up and removed the elastic in your hair and shook your curls free. When you opened your eyes once again, you saw Sam smiling at you. He reminded you of an angel; his dark brown skin glittered in the sunlight, the soft linen of his clothes moved with the wind, and your fingers itched to touch him. He continued to smile at you while he reached up and pushed a curl out of your face.

“How did you find out about this place, Sam?” you didn’t know of many people that knew about this place, and you thought you had done a good job at keeping it to yourself. But clearly not.

“Wanda told me about it,” he bit his lip. “I may have gone to her for help to plan this and a couple of other things.”

Your heart melted, “You’re planning things for me, Sam?” Your heart sped up.

He nodded his head and took a step towards you, “I’m planning things for us, Y/N.” He laced his fingers with yours and pulled you flush against him. “We’re soulmates and you deserve nothing but the best, so that’s what I’m going to give you.” He began to sway to some unheard tune, one only he could hear, but you moved with him anyway. Before you realized it, your head had found its place on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. A few moments passed before Sam started to hum a melody.

“I know we haven’t talked about it much, well at all, but I do have to return to Verona soon,” Sam mumbled into your hair after he had stopped humming. You buried your face deeper into his chest and pulled him tighter. You weren’t ready for this conversation.

“You don’t have to go,” you mumbled. “We just found each other.”

“He chuckled, “I know, Y/N. It’s going to be hard; I won’t lie about that but we are meant to be together, so we’ll get through it. Together.”

“I don’t want you to go, Sam,” you were about to cry.

“Y/N, look at me,” his voice held so much concern, it made your tears begin to fall without warning.

You shook your head and mumbled ‘No’ into his chest.

“Princess, look at me, please,” he begged and smiled when you finally looked at him. “I know it’s going to be hard, Y/N, but we will make it through this. We’ll talk every day until I can come back and see you. I promise.”

You nodded your head and mumbled that you understood, and Sam sealed his promise with a kiss. Which turned into two, which turned into four. You trusted this man with your whole heart. If he said that he would come back and see you, then he’d come back and see you.

You spent the day with Sam in the field; he had everything figured out. The two of you cloud watched, something you loved doing as a child, but hadn’t gotten a chance to do in a while. He had somehow convinced Pietro to bring you food in the late afternoon and you and Sam had late lunch together. You couldn’t have imagined a perfect date. Everything about it just seemed right, and before you knew it, it started to get dark.

“Should we be heading back now, Sam?” you asked and quirked an eyebrow when he shook his head no.

“We’re getting to the best part,” he responded before he reached into the picnic basket and pulled out two glass jars. He handed you one and unscrewed the lid on his and motioned for you to do the same. “When I was younger, my siblings, my cousins, and I spent a lot of time outside. There was a large field like this near our castle where we would spend our time and we would capture fireflies in glass jars.”

He bent down and slowly closed the lid on his jar and held it up for you to see the firefly that he had captured.

“We’d capture as many as we could,” he continued. “Then release them once we got back to the castle. My cousin told me that when you captured the fireflies, you had to make a wish, and when you released them you were releasing your wish into the universe. I believed her and every night, as I walked back to the castle, I’d wish for one thing every time.”

He moved next to you and captured another firefly.

“Then, I’d release them and my wish, into the universe,” he nodded his head silently asking you to join him.

You searched for a firefly and attempted to capture it, and pouted when you missed. Sam chuckled and waited for you to try again. His words spurred you on, and you were determined to capture a firefly. The second time, you waited and let the fireflies come to you. One floated in front of you as if it were waiting for you to capture it. You slowly raised your jar under it and used the lid to bring it into the jar. You turned to Sam to show him your prize, and he beamed at you.

“And I can finally say that the universe has finally granted my wish by bringing us together.”

+

The following morning you woke with a smile on your face. The feeling of Sam’s lips still lingered on your lips and you longed to kiss him again. Your smile fell when you remembered that he would be returning to Verona soon. After Sam told you that he would be returning home soon, you’d lost all interest in celebrating. You had only just found your soulmate, and now he was being taken away from you. You knew Sam was right; you knew that he would come back to you, you just had to be patient. But you didn’t have to worry about him leaving for a while; Sam had managed to extend his stay for a few weeks before he was to return home to Verona, and you vowed to spend all of your time with him.

You attempted to roll over in your bed, but you froze when the weight of someone’s arm kept you in place. You looked beside yourself and smiled once again as your eyes drifted over Sam’s sleeping form. You turned to face him and watched him sleep for a moment. This had been the first night you’d spent in Sam’s arms and you were already used to it. Sleeping with Sam had been amazing, and you smiled as you remembered the way he had held you close to him throughout the night. The two of you had talked well into the early hours of the morning, often sharing kisses between each other.

“You’re ridiculously comfortable, you know that?” Sam mumbled, his voice full of sleep as he snuggled closer to you.

You chuckled and began to rub his back hoping that you could lull him back to sleep. His breathing evened out once again and you continued to rub his back. A few moments later, your bedroom door creaked open and in came your sister.

She smiled at the sight of you and Sam before she beckoned you to the hallway. You carefully removed yourself from Sam’s embrace and padded towards the door.

“We missed you at the closing ceremonies last night, sister,” Naliyah smirked when you closed your door.

“Good morning to you too, sister. How are you doing this fine morning?” you exaggerated the happiness in your voice causing Naliyah to roll her eyes.

“I came to see how you were doing because you were truly missed last night,” Naliyah continued, ignoring your teasing. “There were many inquiries of your whereabouts last night, and those that were paying close attention noticed that Prince Sam was missing as well.” The smirk on Naliyah’s face told you everything you needed to know.

“It’s not what you think, Naliyah,” you clarified.

“And what do I think?”

You rolled your eyes mimicking her earlier reaction and smiled. “We went on a date, Naliyah, that’s it. He told me stories of his childhood and how he’s making plans for us and we caught fireflies. He’s the most amazing man that I’ve ever met, Naliyah, and I can’t believe he’s my soulmate.” As you talked, your smile grew larger and you could feel yourself becoming warmer the more you thought of him. Your heartbeat grew stronger with each word, and you felt yourself reaching for the door.

“You still didn’t answer my question, Y/N,” she teased.

“And I’m not going to,” you laughed and reached for the doorknob.

“All jokes aside, sis,” Naliyah said as she began to walk away. “I’m truly happy for you, and I’m glad that you and Sam found each other.”

You let the warmth of her words wash over you before you responded. “Thank you,” you whispered before you entered the room. When you closed the door, you placed your forehead on the door and sighed. Your sister had essentially just given you her blessing and you were elated. She had told you many times that all you needed to do was wait and that you deserved to be happy, but you were too stubborn to listen to her. But now that you had it, you realized that she had been right all those years, and you were happy that you had waited.

After a few moments of silence, you felt Sam wrap his arms around your waist and place a kiss to your neck. You leaned back into him and pulled his arms tighter around you. You moaned at his ministrations and tilted your head to the side to give him better access. Wanting to taste more of your skin, Sam spun you around in his arms and lifted you up forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist. He back you into the wall as he kissed down your neck, leaving open mouth kisses across your clavicle. You pulled his head up to look into his eyes before you pulled him into a searing kiss.

Every time you kissed Sam, it was like kissing him for the first time. You felt him with every nerve of your body as if you had become one with each other. He tasted like your favorite candy and you couldn’t get enough of it.

Sam gripped the backs of your thighs and began walking towards your bed. You giggled when he let you fall onto the mattress. He reached behind him and pulled his shirt off with one hand and your breath caught in your throat. You had imagined what he looked like underneath his clothes, but your imagination hadn’t come anywhere near the reality.

“There’s no way you’re real,” you gasped causing him to chuckle. “I mean,” you stumbled. “I know you’re real, but wow.”

Sam gripped your thighs once again and pulled you so that your body was flush against his. “Princess, Y/N,” his voice rumbled above you. “I’ve dreamt about having you underneath me, and now that I have you here, what am I going to do with you?”

You quirked your eyebrow at him, “I don’t know, My Prince, what are you going to do with me?”

The flash of lust in his eye when you claimed him as ‘your prince’ didn’t get past you. And the smirk that followed told you that you may have bitten off more than you could chew. He placed one of his hands on your stomach and fingered the hem of your camisole before he spoke again. “Princess, oh, my princess. We’re going to have so much fun together,” he smiled as he leaned down to kiss you. But at the last moment, Sam moved both of his hands and began tickling both of your sides.

You squealed in laughter trying to get away from him, your arms flailing trying to get him off, but his weight held you in place.

“Sam!” you yelled. “Sam! Stop!” You gasped for breath as his fingers moved over your body and your laughter filled the air. You could feel tears falling from your eyes as you struggled to move away from him.

“Say it again,” Sam’s voice broke through your laughter and his fingers temporarily stopped movement.

You cocked your head to the side, a smile still on your face. “Say ‘what’ again?” Sam shook his head and resumed tickling you. You laughed even harder this time, knowing exactly what he wanted you to repeat.

You feigned confusion, “Sam?” you tried and he shook his head and continued. “Sam stop?” you repeated through your laughter. He shook his head once again and redoubled his tickling.

“What’s my name?” he asked and it clicked.

“Prince?” you teased, and his eyes narrowed a bit. “Prince Sam?” you teased again.

“One more chance,” his voice was low and steady, but his fingers continued to move. You tried to hold in your laughter, wanting to draw it out for as long as you could, but you couldn’t hold it any longer.

“My Prince,” you breathed and as soon as Sam stopped tickling you, he leaned down and kissed you. He hadn’t given you time to catch your breath before he claimed your lips, but you didn’t mind. You wrapped your arms around his neck to bring him closer as his hand rested under your shirt. Sam rolled the two of you over so that you straddled his waist. Before long, you slowed your kisses and pulled away from him so that you could catch your breath. Once your breathing calmed down you sat back on your haunches and linked your fingers within his.

“Why do you call me princess?” you asked as you placed a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

“Because you are a princess, Princess,” he said matter-of-factly.

“That’s not why?” you playfully slapped his chest and pouted. “Tell me the real reason.”

He unlaced one of his hands from your and cupped your cheek, “You’ll find out soon enough.”


End file.
